A Ilha da Fantasia
by Nostradamus da Modernidade
Summary: Você possui algum sonho? Tem algum desejo inalcançável? Quer ser uma estrela do rock? Como seria ser uma dama do século 19? Se você tem algum sonho, nós podemos realizá-lo! Venha para nosso hotel, a Ilha da Fantasia Resort Hotel! ::FICHAS ABERTAS::


****

ALERTA!!! PERIGO!!! TEMAM!!! NOSTRADAMUS ENLOUQUECEU!!! ATÉ PARECE QUE ELA NÃO TEM NADA MELHOR PRA FAZER DA VIDA. AGORA ELA VEM COM MAIS.

**SENHORAS E SENHORES, FICHAS ABERTAS!!**

**FIC UA**

**Nota: desculpem mais uma vez o visual HORRIVEL que ficou. O FanFiction e meu computador tem um complô secreto contra mim. Matem-no pelas coisas não estarem centralizadas e tudo mais.**

* * *

**A Ilha da Fantasia**

_Uma Fanfic de Nostradamus da Modernidade_

_-_

**Prólogo: Folheto de Propaganda**

-

Ilha da Fantasia Resort Hotel

Você possui algum desejo? Possui algum louco devaneio que acha improvável de se tornar real? Há alguma doce hipótese que acredita ser impossível? Tem um sonho que pensa incapaz de acontecer?

Você possui alguma fantasia?

Pois se você possui um sonho, devaneio, desejo ou fantasia, nós somos a sua solução! Não importa o que deseje, sonhe ou almeje nós podemos fazer seus sonhos e devaneios mais loucos virarem realidade!

Ilha da Fantasia Resort Hotel – Localizado numa ilha tropical com total e completa infruestrutura.

Procure-nos. Seja lá qual for o seu sonho, nós o realizaremos!

Cadastre-se pelo site e marque sua reserva para o tempo necessário para que sua fantasia aconteça.

* * *

OLÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ POVO!!! Siiiiiiim, isso mesmo, meninos e meninas, a Nostradamus enlouqueceu com a chegada do fim do ano. Este ser que vos fala não se contentou em ter "A Soberana das Trevas" em reta-final de publicação, em ter "Devil Fox" mofando no limbo virando uma "_Fic ao Funghi_" e muito menos com o fato de estar se formando no 3º ano do Ensino Médio dia 17 de dezembro.

No que isso resultou???

ISSO MESMO!!! Nostradamus da Modernidade, também chamada de Natsumi (apelido pessoal real) ou Aghata (pseudônimo que usará quando for uma escritora famosa que nem a mestra Agatha Christie-sama), está em sua primeira fic de FICHAS!!!!

Então, vamos aos esclarecimentos.

NOTAS PRELIMINARES:

Essa fanfic se basea em uma série de televisão de meados dos anos 70 e 80 chamada "A Ilha da Fantasia", daí o nome do hotel e da própria fic. Na série, que eu ainda vejo quando passa na tv e a qual adoro (embora eu ache que deve ter muita gente que a odeie), um homem é dono de um hotel localizado em uma ilha tropical e que realiza todo e qualquer desejo de seus clientes, seja desde viver uma historia de amor até mesmo se tornar um detetive particular (até mesmo uma mulher que sonhava saber como seria ter uma irmã gêmea aparece uma hora). É como uma brincadeirinha de faz-de-conta. As pessoas dizem o que sonham (suas fantasias) e lá elas acontecem, vivenciando aquela experiência que antes achavam que iam morrer sem saber como era. Apesar de ser só de "mentirinha", esperem por uma perpetuação da constante da série: finais sempre com alguma coisa sendo levada daquela fantasia, desde experiencia de vida até algo mesmo, dependendo do que for.

Não vou garantir atualização de capítulos rápida, mas quanto antes me mandarem mais fichas, mais cedo eu digo quem serão os escolhidos. Serão aceitas 7 fichas, fechando um total de 8 OOCs, contando comigo (afinal eu também mereço, não é?). Provavelmente eu faça ela curtinha, com no máximo 6 capítulos, contando esse de fichas e os escolhidos. Ou seja, são 4 capítulos com 2 personagens por capítulo. As historias não terão necessariamente ligações entre si, sendo quase que one-shots. E espero em no máximo duas semanas estar informando os escolhidos!! Por isso, apressem-se!!!

Espero que gostem desta minha nova empreitada. Estou bem apavorada, confesso. Mas isso aqui é, digamos, um aquecimento para outras futuras fic de fichas. Pretendo fazer uma de Bleach (um projeto meio bêbado de minha parte, onde quero REESCREVER a Saga Soul Society com vários OOCs, inclusive meu lindo shinigami de cabelos rosas, Yuuhi-chan) e uma pequena e bela surpresa aos fãs de "Soberana". Sim, ela ainda nem acabou e eu já estou prometendo coisas. É um horror mesmo, né?

Sem mais delongas, vamos às fichas.

* * *

**CADASTRAMENTO DE CLIENTES:**

Nome Completo (nome & sobrenome):

Apelido ou Como Deseja ser Chamado (opcional):

Nacionalidade:

Idade (de 15 a 30 anos, uma boa brecha, não?):

Aparência (sejam autênticos, mas também apelem pros clichês, se necessário):

Personalidade (detalhes, meus amigos, MUITOS DETALHES):

Qual é a sua Fantasia? (vale absolutamente TUDO! TUDO MESMO! Por isso, sejam criativos! Desde viver um grande amor a ser uma estrela do rock):

História (explique aqui um pouco sobre seu personagem, dizendo motivos que o levaram a desejar aquela determinada fantasia e porque):

Vestuário (lembre-se de que é uma ilha tropical quente, ou seja, a menos que seu desejo seja saber como é viver nos Alpes Suíços ou no Alaska, nada de casacões dignos do Himalaia. Precido de modelos de roupas casuais, um traje formal, um pijama e algum opcional referente à fantasia, se necessário):

Par (em ordem de preferência e não vale nem yaoi, yuri ou o Sai, a menos que chorem muito nos meus ouvidos e me ganhem no cansaço (o Sai nem com choradeira. Ele é MEU!!!):

Quem ele/ela é? (são amigos de infancia que não se viam há muito? Acompanhante na viagem? Escravo particular? Um funcionario do hotel? Me especifiquem isso!! É importante, mas não precisa ser muito longo):

O que ele/ela acha de você e como a/o trata?:

O que você acha dele/dela e como o/a trata?:

Posso Caprichar nas Cenas Românticas? (não seria hentai, até porque não sei fazer, mas posso ser bem detalhadas nas outras coisas?):

Algo a Acrescentar (alguma mania, um detalhe, qualquer coisa que não tenha sido questionada)?:

Posso Mudar Alguma Coisa na Ficha?:

* * *

Era isso, amiguinhos! Mandem-me fichas e mais fichas e me desejem muita sorte! Tenho Enem dia 5/12 (meu aniversario, aliás) e vestibular da PUC dia 12/12. Espero que até lá já tenha saído o sétimo capitulo de "Soberana" (que promete chuvas e mais chuvas de maldições pra cima de mim, porque siiiiim, as coisa podem ficar BEM piores por aquelas bandas) e as one-shots que planejo lançar comemorando o fim de ano. E como eu disse, isso aí é um aquecimento pras fics de fichas que virão posteriormente!

Espero pelas fichas de vocês! Boa sorte a todos e os aguardo na "Ilha da Fantasia"!!

Se cuidem pelas esquinas!

Um abraço imenso a todos,

Nostradamus da Modernidade.


End file.
